


Sleep Tight

by Megalohdon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angelstuck, M/M, My AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalohdon/pseuds/Megalohdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A poem from Jake's POV reading off to Dirk. Read "Spread Your Wings" to fully understand.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A poem from Jake's POV reading off to Dirk. Read "Spread Your Wings" to fully understand.

Hush now,  
Don’t cry.  
I’m right here by your side.  
Sleep now, my darling,  
I’ll be with you in your dreams.  
Breathe easy,  
I’m here.  
I would never abandon you.  
Quiet now, sleep tight,  
I’m here with you  
Always.  
Don’t cry, I’m okay.  
I’m no longer in pain.  
I’ll watch over you,  
So rest your head.  
Be calm in your actions,  
Never be rash about my loss.  
I’ll kiss you, sweet prince,  
Blessing your life.  
I’ll love you always,   
A day and forever.


End file.
